


Sandcastles

by itsdeianeira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sappy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il silenzio calò tra I due, mentre lo sguardo di Lydia assumeva quella nota di tristezza dalla quale Stiles si era sempre ripromesso di tenerla lontana. Poteva intravedere i pensieri ingarbugliarsi nella sua mente. Era rimasto solo a pensare troppo a lungo quel pomeriggio e la voce di Lydia non aveva fatto altro che alleviare un po' di quel mal di testa causato dall'arrovellarsi degli ingranaggi nella sua mente. Ora era lei a vagare con la mente, ad aggirarsi in posti che solo lei conosceva, ripercorrendo i viali della memoria, rivedendo la sequenza di catastrofi che l'avevano lasciata sempre più distrutta, eppure sempre più forte. Ora era il turno di Stiles di tirarla fuori da quello stato.</p><p>Ma Lydia lo batté sul tempo. “Perché le nostre vite sono così incasinate, Stiles? Perché non può essere tutto un po' più semplice?”</p><p>Stiles rise.</p><p>“Lyds” disse lui, scuotendo la testa. “Per noi niente è mai stato semplice. La prima volta che ci siamo parlati stavamo entrambi scappando di casa.”<br/>Lydia adagiò il mento sulle proprie ginocchia, mentre sul volto le si dipingeva un sorriso spento, esattamente come il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Un sorriso che però morì in fretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sandcastles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140249) by [itsdeianeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira). 



> Ho sempre pensato che [Two Pieces di Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nFnI50zipE) fosse una canzone Stydia. Immaginavo chiaramente la scena di loro su una spiaggia... Ergo, l'ennesima songfic su Teen Wolf. 
> 
> La prima parte è pre-canon (fuck yeah, kid fic!), mentre la seconda metà è post-canon, quindi la serie ha luogo tra le due. Ho provato ad inserire alcuni elementi originali per motivare la storia, ma troverete sicuramente delle divergenze rispetto alla serie.  
> Potrebbe rivelarsi estremamente melenso, quindi se vi dà la nausea, per favore (per favore!) perdonatemi. Non so nemmeno io quello che sto facendo. lol
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the English version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4140249).

__There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play._ _

Era uno di quei giorni in cui inevitabilmente finiva per sentirsi solo. La giornata era iniziata così bene, ma poi qualcosa era cambiato, qualcosa in quel cielo coperto aveva incupito gli animi di chi gli stava attorno e tutti sembravano non riuscire più a sorridere. Lui era solo l'ennesima delle vittime della stessa epidemia che aveva colpito i genitori, i quali al piano di sotto lasciavano che le voci delle televisione riempissero i silenzi di quella casa troppo grande.

Stiles non era stupido, sapeva che la tristezza che li affliggeva non era colpa dal brutto tempo. Sapeva quanto la madre amasse la pioggia. Un anno prima, in una giornata simile, Claudia lo avrebbe probabilmente convinto ad uscire dalla sua stanza e a cucinare con lei i suoi biscotti preferiti, Scott lo avrebbe chiamato invitandolo a casa per giocare assieme, mentre il padre sarebbe dovuto correre alla stazione di polizia per un'urgenza causata dal maltempo.

Ora invece lo sceriffo stava sul divano ad abbracciare una Claudia debole, senza forze, che di tanto in tanto tornava a singhiozzare. Stiles era rimasto con loro durante tutta la partita dei Mets, ma al primo grido d'esulto il padre lo aveva rimproverato, facendolo ricadere sulla poltrona con un tonfo e un'espressione incredula sul volto. Il resto della partita l'aveva seguito in silenzio, raggomitolato su quella stessa poltrona, trattenendosi dall'esultare, e talvolta persino dal respirare. Poi si era ritirato in camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle nel tentativo vano di tenere la tristezza fuori dalla sua stanza.

Ultimamente le risate, le corse su per le scale, la musica e i profumi provenienti dalla cucina apparivano non più una realtà, quanto un mero ricordo dei vecchi tempi. Non erano altro che fantasmi i cui ululati facevano eco lungo i corridoi, grida che solo lui poteva udire. Li sentiva rimbombare nella sua mente senza sosta, mentre osservava le pareti stringersi attorno a lui per togliergli l'aria. Chiuse gli occhi, costringendo le calde lacrime, di cui non si era accorto, a scivolare per rigargli le guance, facendo per scrollarsi di dosso i pensieri negativi.

Guardò il proprio riflesso nel vetro e tentò di sorridere usando tutti i muscoli del suo visino, ma il dolore sembrava radicato nel suo sguardo tanto a fondo da impedirgli di cancellarlo. Il sorriso crollò stanco.

Forse era lui la causa di tutta quella tristezza, forse se li avesse lasciati in pace...

Stiles tornò a guardare il suo riflesso: le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra arricciate e lo sguardo perso, triste. Annuì deciso, tra sé e sé. Si voltò e prendendo lo zainetto dalla sedia sulla quale lo aveva lasciato il giorno precedente, lo poggiò sul letto e cominciò a riempirlo.

__  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face._ _

Lydia sapeva di essere meteoropatica.

Era troppo sensibile all'umidità e alla noia, e non riuscire a vedere l'azzurro del cielo diurno le metteva una certa ansia, tanto da renderla quasi claustrofobica. Non era una persona da pioggia. A lei piacevano il sole, l'estate, il mare e la sabbia calda nella quale sotterrare i piedi. Giornate uggiose come questa la rendevano sofferente, tanto più se si presentavano il sabato.

Durante la settimana la pioggia poteva essere una scusa per concentrarsi meglio sulle lezioni di scienze e magari stare a leggere durante il pranzo senza che qualcuno dei suoi compagni di classe la disturbasse chiedendole di uscire a giocare. Ma domeniche come questa la facevano sentire come un uccello in gabbia, chiusa tra le quattro mura della sua stanza senza alcunché da fare.

Espirando sonoramente con uno sbuffo, si lasciò cadere all'indietro, per rimbalzare leggera sul suo materasso e ammirare il pallore del soffitto. Ci aveva passato interi pomeriggi a studiarlo ed era ormai convinta di poter stilare una tesina di almeno cinque pagine a riguardo. Avrebbe potuto elencarne le imperfezioni, mappare le piccole crepe che suo padre continuava a promettere di stuccare e indicare esattamente ciascuna delle macchie - quasi visibili - che inspiegabilmente si erano create attorno al lampadario. Quel bianco monotono cominciava a darle la nausea.

Lydia voleva una stanza lilla, non bianca. Ma suo padre continuava a fare promesse senza mai adempiervi, e lei, alla veneranda età di otto anni, iniziava a sentirsi presa in giro. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, per quanto fosse eccellente a scuola o la prima nel suo corso di danza, non bastava a renderlo fiero della sua bambina. C'erano sempre questioni più importanti da risolvere, faccende più urgenti da sbrigare e situazioni più consone per parlarne. E in qualche modo tutte le giornate finivano ormai tra le urla al piano di sotto e i singhiozzi ovattati dal suo cuscino al piano di sopra.

Senza la forza di muovere alcuna articolazione, Lydia voltò lo sguardo verso la finestra, lasciando che la morbida coperta sulla quale poggiava la guancia assorbisse le lacrime che vi scendevano lentamente. Quando la prima di tante gocce di pioggia si schiantò leggera sul vetro, non seppe se ridere o arrabbiarsi davanti ad un simile scherzo di cattivo gusto. Adesso persino il tempo si prendeva gioco di lei.

Un rombo risuonò in lontananza, facendo leggermente vibrare i vetri della sua finestra. Ma tra le mura di quella casa non c'era spazio per altri rumori se non quelli scatenati dai litigi dei suoi genitori. Così il tuono fu subito coperto dal rumore di porcellana che andava in frantumi. A volte avrebbe voluto avere un posto dove scappare, degli amici dai quali andare per non assistere a queste scene quotidiane. Ma Lydia non aveva amici. La sua intelligenza tendeva a spaventare o infastidire i suoi coetanei, nessuno sopportava la sua precisione e la sua tendenza a correggere qualsiasi errore nella logica o nella semantica. Nessuno era disposto ad ascoltare le sue spiegazioni scientifiche. Ergo, Lydia era sola.

In quel momento qualcosa balzò sul letto al suo fianco, facendola inevitabilmente sobbalzare. Voltandosi di scatto, Lydia vide il suo cucciolo accoccolarsi sul piumone al suo fianco e poggiare il muso sul suo pancino. Prada era arrivata qualche giorno prima, quando la madre, stanca di vederla triste e demotivata, l'aveva portata nel laboratorio veterinario di Beacon Hills per adottare un cane. L'unica compagnia che si potesse comprare. All'inizio Lydia era stata entusiasta all'idea di avere un cucciolo tutto suo, ma al ritorno il padre aveva trasformato la casa in un inferno, vietando che il cane uscisse dalla sua stanza. Lydia non aveva obiettato.

Il musino di Prada ora pressava sul suo fianco, scavando tra lei e le coperte, cercando riparo dal temporale che imperversava fuori. “Tranquilla. Sei al sicuro qui”. In realtà non faceva altro che elaborare a voce alta ciò che continuava a ripetersi da mesi nel tentativo di convincersene. Passò una mano sul manto del cucciolo per rassicurarlo, ma una carezza dopo l'altra si accorse che oltre a tranquillizzare il cane, anche il suo tremore si stava affievolendo.  
Okay, forse non era completamente sola come pensava...

Improvvisamente al piano di sotto un botto scompose nuovamente la calma apparente che si stava andando a creare nella testa di Lydia. Prada scese velocemente dal letto e cominciò ad abbaiare contro la porta chiusa, in direzione del rumore che aveva appena sentito. Lydia si alzò di scatto e marciò verso l'armadio. Quando lo aprì i suoi stivali viola da pioggia erano ben in vista.  
“Prada, andiamo a fare una passeggiata”.

__We're only lost children, trying to find a friend,  
Trying to find our way back home. _ _

“Grande idea, Stiles! Uscire di casa subito prima di un temporale. Davvero geniale. Cosa direbbe Scott, se ti vedesse qui?” pensò a voce alta Stiles, calciando quello che gli era sembrato un ramo caduto.

“Auh, auh, auuuuh!”

No, decisamente non era un ramo caduto.

Saltellò su un piede per qualche attimo, scalciando l'aria con l'altro nel tentativo di scrollarsi il dolore di dosso. Quando questo scemò abbastanza, si lasciò scivolare giù con la schiena lungo il tronco, fino a sedersi su quella stessa grossa radice esposta sulla quale aveva sbattuto, la quale era talmente umida che probabilmente gli avrebbe bagnato le mutande, oltre che i pantaloni. Se Claudia l'avesse visto ora, lo avrebbe di certo sgridato. O forse lo avrebbe fatto John al posto suo, visto che ormai lei aveva così poche energie da riuscire solo a regalargli dei vani sorrisi spenti di tanto in tanto.

Stiles era talmente stanco che non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare perché se n'era andato di casa. Aveva girato per ore, camminando verso la riserva, e ora che c'era dentro non sapeva perché si fosse diretto proprio lì. Forse aveva sperato che una volta nel bosco avrebbero faticato a trovarlo. Non ne era sicuro.

Quello che sapeva era che la sua idea iniziale ora gli sembrava stupida. Voleva solo tornare a casa e dimenticarsi di quella giornata orribile. Stava camminando da ore eppure gli sembrava di non arrivare da nessuna parte. Era tutto così uguale lì in mezzo. Ogni albero era uguale e ad uguale distanza rispetto a quello accanto. Pareva un labirinto. Avrebbe dovuto portarsi una bussola, pensò. Ma con la sua sbadataggine si era dimenticato persino l'orologio. E poi, anche se l'avesse avuta, non avrebbe saputo usarla.

Sbuffò.

Fece cadere la testa all'indietro, un po' troppo velocemente, sbattendola sbadatamente al tronco. __Ouch!_ _

Una goccia, filtrata tra le foglie dell'albero sotto il quale si stava riparando, gli cadde sul naso e la sua mano corse ad asciugarlo col polsino della felpa. Aveva iniziato a piovere a dirotto ormai da diversi minuti e qualcosa in quelle nuvole gli diceva che non avrebbe smesso presto. Voleva piangere, scoppiare in lacrime e strillare tanto forte da farsi udire fino a casa.  
Mentre l'idea gli balenava nella mente, un singhiozzare rotto tagliò l'aria umida facendosi sempre più forte fino a superare persino lo scrosciare dell'acqua.  
Caspita! I suoi pensieri erano talmente intensi da sembrare reali.  
Ma d'improvviso il singhiozzo divenne pianto e Stiles cominciò a dubitare che fosse davvero opera della sua mente. Si guardò attorno, in cerca di una fonte sonora, ma sembrava tutto così deserto.

E se fossero stati fantasmi? Del resto quel bosco aveva tanto l'aria di essere infestato da creature magiche... Cominciò a sentire il panico farsi largo nel suo piccolo petto mentre il cuore gli batteva a mille. Chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di stabilizzare il respiro ad un ritmo regolare, ma era troppa fatica. Provò ad ascoltare la pioggia e quando una lacrima gli scivolò sullo zigomo spigoloso finse che fosse acqua dal cielo.

Quando era ormai quasi tornato in sé, d'un tratto sentì qualcosa sfiorargli la coscia.  
Stiles scattò in piedi, lanciando un grido per lo spavento, ma quando guardò in basso per vedere cos'era stato si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani. Ai suoi piedi c'era un cucciolo di cane, di una razza che non conosceva. A Scott piacevano i cani e ogni volta che per strada ne incontravano uno sapeva spiegargli sempre tutto a riguardo. Ma di questo non sapeva nulla.

“E tu? Da dove sbuchi?” chiese l'umano, inchinandosi per accarezzare l'animale. Notando che il cucciolo si trascinava dietro un guinzaglio attaccato al collare, Stiles andò in cerca di una targhetta con il nome sotto il pelo lungo e zuppo. “'Prada? È il tuo nome?” Il cane guaì sotto il suo tocco, quasi fosse in cerca di protezione. Lo guardò dal basso con i suoi occhi neri e profondi e una volta sicuro di avere l'attenzione del bambino si voltò e fece per andarsene nella stessa direzione da cui era arrivato.

“Dove vai?” gridò Stiles alle spalle del cane.

Il cucciolo si fermò per un secondo a guardarlo e poi riprese a zampettare sotto la pioggia. Stiles lo seguì, nella speranza di non perdersi più di quanto già non avesse fatto.

__***_ _

Persa. Lydia si era ufficialmente persa. Grandioso. E come se non bastasse la pioggia battente non accennava a smettere. Se solo quelle nuvole si fossero spostate avrebbe potuto vedere la posizione del sole per capire che ora fosse, e magari persino orientarsi. Ma ovviamente lei aveva scelto di scappare di casa nella domenica più coperta e piovosa dell'anno. Complimenti, genio.  
La sua mantella impermeabile un po' riusciva a ripararla, ma i capelli che le uscivano dal cappuccio per ricaderle sulle spalle erano comunque fradici, esattamente come il pelo grondante della sua cagnetta.  
“Sai Prada, credo che la tua padrona non sia poi così tanto intelligente, in fondo. È stata una mossa stupida entrare nella Riserva. Davvero insensato.” Lydia continuò a guardarsi attorno sconsolata finché non capì che era meglio arrendersi e aspettare. Si sedette sotto un albero cercando riparo anche per il cucciolo che le si accovacciò accanto. “Nei film sembra sempre così facile scappare di casa. Scommetto che Dora l'Esploratrice non ha mai avuto questi problemi. 'Dov'è la montagna, bambini?'” disse, imitando la voce del cartone animato. “Ce l'hai alle spalle!”, si rispose seccata. Quello show era davvero stupido. “Davvero stupido”, ripeté con voce strozzata.

Una lacrima che non si era nemmeno accorta di stare trattenendo le rigò il viso. Voleva soffocare quel pianto come aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi, ma qualcosa che non riuscì più a contenere le esplose in petto e lei si ritrovò a singhiozzare. Almeno lì fuori non l'avrebbe vista né sentita nessuno, finalmente avrebbe potuto dar sfogo alla sua tristezza senza farsi notare, pensò.

Dopo qualche minuto di pianto, Lydia si portò una mano al volto per sfregarsi gli occhi e asciugarsi le prime lacrime. Recuperando la lucidità tuttavia si accorse che mancava qualcosa. Prada non era più accovacciata al suo fianco. Nella foga del pianto, senza accorgersene, Lydia aveva lasciato andare il guinzaglio e ora il cane stava vagando da qualche parte da sola in mezzo ad un'infinità di alberi talmente simili.

Prada era sparita ed era colpa sua.

Lydia prese a piangere ancora più forte.

“Prada!” gridò tra le lacrime. “Prada, dove sei?”

Niente. Nemmeno un guaito.  
“Prada! Dov- Hey! Mi hai fatto spaventare, lo sai!”  
La piccola le si accoccolò nuovamente in grembo, sporcandole la mantella di fango. In quell'istante Lydia sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle. Terrorizzata, si fece il più piccola possibile, stringendo a sé il cucciolo e strizzando gli occhi per non vedere qualsiasi cosa spaventosa la stesse venendo incontro.  
“Hey, cucciolo dove s-”  
Lydia sollevò lo sguardo da dove era seduta e tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere furono due grandi occhi castani che la fissavano increduli. Dopo qualche istante in cui lo scrosciare dell'acqua aveva preso il sopravvento su qualsiasi altro rumore, il bambino davanti a lei aprì la bocca. Ma la richiuse, distogliendo lo sguardo, incerto probabilmente su cosa dire. Poi guardò in basso verso Prada.

“È tuo?” disse lui, indicando la cagnetta.

“ _ _Mia__ ”, precisò Lydia. “È femmina.” Il bambino tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo preso dal senso di colpa.  
“Scusa. Non lo sapevo” affermò lui, triste.  
“Non importa,” aggiunse lei con un sorriso spento. “Scusa tu. È solo che... è una giornataccia.”  
“A chi lo dici,” concordò lui.

Lydia annuì e tirò su col naso.  
“Che ci fate nelle riserva sotto la pioggia?”  
“Ci siamo perse.” Sconsolata, Lydia liberò un sospiro che inconsciamente aveva trattenuto per troppo tempo. Il ragazzino soffocò una mezza risata.

“Che c'è da ridere?” chiese lei, abbastanza indispettita.  
“È buffo. Abbiamo scelto lo stesso giorno e lo stesso posto per perderci.”

Fu allora che il suo umore si unì a quello del bambino, e anche Lydia accennò una risata.  
“Vittime della legge di Murphy,” disse lei divertita. E stavolta il bambino scoppiò in una risata sincera e fragorosa.  
“Credo di essere la sua vittima preferita!”  
“Conosci la Legge di Murphy?” chiese lei incredula che il bambino avesse afferrato il riferimento scientifico.  
“Mmh-mh!” annuì deciso il bambino. “Mio padre me l'ha spiegata la prima volta che una fetta di pane tostato mi è caduta in terra dalla parte del burro di arachidi,” rise lui.

Lydia sorrise per la prima volta in quella giornata orrenda e allungò la mano verso l'alto per porgerla al bambino: “Lydia Martin!”  
Lui attese qualche attimo di incertezza, ma superandolo gliela strinse e la scosse energicamente. “Stiles”, disse. “Stilinski.”  
Lydia rise. “Stiles? Buffo.”  
“È un soprannome. Azzeccare la pronuncia del mio vero nome era impossibile per chiunque, quindi ci ho rinunciato,” affermò lui con una buffa espressione, quasi incrociando gli occhi. Lydia rise di gusto.  
“ _ _Stiles__ ” ripetè lei sorridendo, mentre assaporava il suono di quel nomignolo allitterante. “Mi piace. Ti sta bene.”  
Il volto del bambino – Stiles – si illuminò a quelle parole.

“Grazie!” disse contento.

__We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you.  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right. _ _

“Come mai sei scappata di casa?” chiese Stiles a bocca piena, masticando una barretta di Reese's che aveva diviso con Lydia dopo aver preso posto affianco a lei sotto l'albero.  
Lei tentennò. Non era sicura di volerne parlare, ma anche Stiles si era perso nel tentativo di scappare di casa, quindi forse poteva fidarsi.  
“Prima tu,” gli disse alla fine.  
Lui ingoiò il boccone, fissò il resto della barretta nella sua mano con uno sguardo perso, la rincartò e la mise via.  
“Mia madre è malata. Una malattia con un nome strano, 'demenza qualcosa', non so. Um... I dottori dicono che le sta consumando il cervello.” Nella mente di Stiles quella malattia era figurata come un mostro, un parassita che si nutriva del cervello della madre, un demone che popolava molti dei suoi incubi notturni. “È grave. È molto debole e gli adulti dicono che io sono un disastro in casa quindi me ne sono andato per non dargli noie, ma non potevo andare da Scott, il mio migliore amico, perché lui e Mrs McCall avevano un impegno importante e oggi non sono in casa.”

La bambina era stupita da quante parole il ragazzino riuscisse ad infilare in una frase, per giunta pronunciando tutto in un solo fiato.  
“Non hai paura di non vederla mai più?”

Stiles annuì. “Già. Infatti ho deciso di tornare a casa. Se solo smettesse di piovere...” sospirò il ragazzo. Poi si voltò a guardarla: “Tocca a te, ora. Perché sei scappata?”  
Lydia lanciò un sospiro ancor più sonoro di quello di Stiles e si fece coraggio.  
“I miei genitori continuano a litigare. Mio padre fa piangere la mamma e io non lo sopporto. Mi fa arrabbiare e mi sento sempre triste. Anche la mamma è sempre triste.”  
“Non avevi nessun amico da cui stare?”  
Lydia scosse il capo chino. Le dava fastidio ammetterlo, ma con Stiles sentiva di non doverlo nascondere. “Non ho amici...” disse sommessamente, abbassando lo sguardo verso Prada che era ancora accoccolata sul suo grembo.  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi. “Non è possibile. Tutti hanno un amico!”  
“Io no. Ho solo la mia Prada. I miei compagni di classe non mi capiscono. Le mie compagne di danza mi odiano.” Prima di accorgersene, Lydia aveva ripreso a piangere. Stiles si voltò a guardarla, sgranando nuovamente gli occhi. Quello sguardo era il motivo per cui non le piaceva piangere in pubblico.  __Piangere è da persone deboli_ _  , diceva sempre suo padre, e lei non voleva apparire debole.

“Di solito non piango...”, singhiozzò lei. “Scusa.”

Quando Lydia strizzò gli occhi per fermare le lacrime si sentì avvolgere da un calore estraneo. Rimase di sasso nell'accorgersi che Stiles la stava stringendo tra le sue braccia. Lydia si sciolse in quel gesto e lasciò che il bambino la consolasse, fino a che non allentò la presa. Quando lo guardò negli occhi, sul suo viso c'era un sorriso a ventotto denti. Beh, meno uno in realtà.  
“Non devi scusarti. Sei bella quando piangi.” Lydia arrossì. Ma non sapendo che dire lo ringraziò timidamente. “E comunque i tuoi compagni sono stupidi,”continuò Stiles. “Saresti un'amica fantastica..."  
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
 Il ragazzino annuì. E come colto da un'epifania aggiunse, "Sai cosa? Sarò io il tuo migliore amico!”  
“E Scott? Non pensi sarebbe geloso?”  
“Naaa, Scotty è mio fratello. Da un'altra madre, ovviamente,”rise, “Siamo amici da sempre.”  
“Sarebbe bello!”, esclamò lei sorridente, “Avere un amico, intendo.”  
Stiles annuì di nuovo con un movimento del collo talmente rigido e violento che Lydia si chiese come ancora non si fosse stirato un muscolo.  
“Allora è deciso. Ci siederemo assieme a pranzo a scuola e magari faremo i compiti insieme e-”  
“Promesso?” l'interruppe lei.  
“Promesso,” sorrise lui, porgendole il mignolo.

E come a rafforzare quella promessa, le nuvole iniziarono a diradarsi lasciando filtrare qualche raggio di sole.

__These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away.  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like... _ _

Ce l'avevano fatta. Erano finalmente usciti da quel labirinto di alberi!  
Appena le nuvole si erano diradate abbastanza da lasciar filtrare il sole ormai sul punto di tramontare, Lydia aveva condotto i tre lungo il sentiero che li aveva portati fuori dalla Riserva.  
Fradici e stanchi, erano diretti a casa di Stiles dove avrebbero chiesto allo sceriffo di accompagnare Lydia. “Sai, ogni tanto papà mi fa salire con lui sulla sua volante. È grandioso! Dovresti provarlo,” il suo nuovo compagno di giochi aveva entusiasticamente argomentato la sua proposta. E chi era lei per rifiutarla?  
Finalmente Stiles si fermò. “È qui,” disse indicando la casa davanti a loro con un cenno della testa. “Sono ancora molto bagnato? Non voglio far preoccupare la mamma.”  
Lydia lo scrutò da capo a piedi. “Mmh. I capelli.”

Lui si passò velocemente due mani sui capelli appiattendoli e quando sollevò lo sguardo Lydia rise di gusto. “Ti stanno bene I capelli bagnati,” disse lei, scompigliandoglieli nuovamente con la mano libera dal guinzaglio di Prada. Stiles sentì le guance arrossire furiosamente, ma l'imbarazzo non durò molto.

La porta di casa si spalancò improvvisamente mostrando uno sceriffo particolarmente sconvolto, con in mano le chiavi della volante, pronto a fiondarsi alla ricerca del figlio scomparso.

Alla vista di Stiles, John sgranò gli occhi e con un unico lungo passo colmò la distanza tra loro. Stiles irrigidì le spalle e voltò il viso in attesa di uno schiaffo sonoro, ma del tutto inaspettatamente si sentì avvolgere dalle braccia di suo padre.  
“Dio, pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa. Dove sei stato?”  
“Io... Mi dispiace, papà,” Stiles iniziò a piangere e il cuore di Lydia ebbe un momento di insicurezza alla vista del suo nuovo amico, che fino ad allora si era mostrato così forte e ora si scioglieva in lacrime sincere.  
“Va tutto bene, figliolo,” lo rassicurò l'uomo, carezzandogli la schiena sopra i vestiti bagnati. “Vieni dentro ora. O ti prenderai un raffreddore.”  
Lo sceriffo indietreggiò verso la porta, ma Stiles non si spostò. “Prima dobbiamo accompagnare Lydia,” gli disse.

Il padre spostò lo sguardo verso la bambina e il suo cane e sorrise. Lydia non aveva mai visto suo padre sorridere a quel modo, né ricordava di aver mai ricevuto un abbraccio come quello nel quale lo sceriffo aveva stretto Stiles pochi secondi prima. Lui le si avvicinò e accovacciandolesi davanti per guardarla negli occhi le chiese: “Dove abiti, bambina?”

Lydia guardò Stiles intimidita, ma quando lui, nonostante le ciglia ancora inumidite dalle lacrime, le fece l'occhiolino, si lasciò contagiare dalla positività del suo amico. Tornò a guardare l'uomo inchinato davanti a lei e sorrise.

__Two pieces of a broken heart._ _

Il lunedì successivo Lydia aveva aspettato Stiles all'entrata di scuola. Aveva atteso fino all'ultima campana, rischiando di arrivare in classe in ritardo, ma Stiles non era mai arrivato. Nè quel giorno, né quello dopo, né quello dopo ancora. Incrociando Scott durante la ricreazione, Lydia si era avvicinata per chiedergli del suo amico e lui, scioccato dall'improvviso interesse della bambina, le aveva semplicemente detto che Stiles non sarebbe tornato a scuola per qualche tempo. A Lydia questo bastò per capire che la madre di Stiles era peggiorata.  
Ora, seduta nella sala d'attesa del tribunale, Lydia continuava a ripetersi quanto il dispiacere per il divorzio dei suoi non fosse nulla in confronto a quello che doveva star provando il suo amico nello stesso momento. Non aveva il diritto di piangere per qualcosa di così banale, eppure non riusciva a farne a meno. Era arrabbiata. Con se stessa per essere così sciocca, con suo padre per aver fatto tanto soffrire lei e sua madre, e con il mondo intero. Avrebbe voluto gridare fino a colmare quegli enormi anditi monocromatici con la sua voce ispida dal pianto.

Voleva gridare, invece leggeva.

O almeno ci provava. Invano, tornando sempre sulla stessa riga del libro che aveva in mano, senza riuscire ad andare avanti.

“Harry Potter? Bleah. Che roba da secchioni.”

Lydia sollevò lo sguardo dalla pagina per ritrovarsi di fronte a due occhi azzurri e impertinenti.  
“Scusami?” disse lei, sollevando un sopracciglio istintivamente.  
“Ho detto che quel libro è da secchioni,” ripeté il bambino con aria spocchiosa, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Oh beh, nessuno ti ha chiesto un parere,” lo liquidò Lydia, tornando a poggiare lo sguardo sulla carta stampata. Dal silenzio che ne seguì, capì che il bambino era rimasto interdetto. Bene. Ben gli stava.

“Scusa. Non volevo offenderti.”  
“Però l'hai fatto,” ribatté lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla parola __pozione__.  
“Ma ti ho anche chiesto scusa.” Lydia non rispose. “Io sono Jackson. Andiamo a scuola assieme, vero? Ti ho visto a ric-”

Improvvisamente la porta dell'aula accanto si aprì, lasciando uscire una signora Martin logora e stanca. “Lydia, vieni, torniamo a casa,” disse, già avviandosi verso l'uscita ma tendendo la mano in direzione della figlia.

Lydia saltò giù dalla sedia chiudendo il libro per raggiungere la madre. Quando stavano per uscire dalla porta del tribunale, si voltò indietro a guardare il bambino che la stava ancora fissando con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Lei gli sorrise e lui, superato lo stupore, ricambiò.

Aveva dei begli occhi dopotutto.

__***_ _

Tornare a scuola non era stato semplice. Scott era l'unica costante in quel mondo di variabili. Ora i compagni lo guardavano intimiditi senza sapere cosa dire.  __Il figlio dello sceriffo che ha perso la madre_ _ , pensavano tutti appena lo vedevano per i corridoi. Riusciva quasi a sentirne i pensieri attraverso gli sguardi di pietà che tutti gli lanciavano da lontano, senza il coraggio di avvicinarsi per un abbraccio o una pacca sulla spalla. Nemmeno i professori osavano più rimproverarlo per i suoi voti che sembravano essere calati vertiginosamente negli ultimi mesi. Era passato da invisibile a popolare senza il minimo sforzo. Ma il punto era che Stiles non voleva essere popolare. Non ad un simile costo, non per pietà.  
E la parte più dolorosa era stata notare lo sguardo di Lydia quando si erano rivisti per la prima volta dopo mesi. Da lontano s'intende, ovvio. Perché lei, come tutti gli altri, non aveva il coraggio di avvicinarsi, come se la sua tristezza potesse rivelarsi contagiosa. Avrebbe ricordato per sempre quegli occhi sgranati, lucidi, quasi sull'orlo del pianto, che lo avevano fissato per qualche secondo nell'indecisione sul da farsi. Ma la paura aveva preso il sopravvento e lei aveva finito per correre via e rifugiarsi nel bagno delle bambine. Stiles non era così ingenuo. Sapeva che la reazione di Lydia non voleva essere un rifiuto, aveva visto il dolore e la paura nei suoi occhi. Il terrore di non sapere come consolarlo, di non saper cosa dire. Stiles ne era convinto e non le avrebbe mai fatto pesare il fatto di non aver mantenuto la sua promessa. Non era colpa sua. Non lo era...

Ma ciò non toglieva che Stiles avesse il sacrosanto diritto di sentirsi ferito.

Era come se avesse varcato una soglia per un mondo parallelo in cui tutto era al contrario. Un tempo non avrebbe attirato l'attenzione nemmeno entrando in classe con una busta in testa, e i professori l'avrebbero spronato a fare di meglio anche dopo aver segnato una A rossa sul suo foglio. A Stiles tutto quello mancava, voleva tornare indietro e varcare un'altra volta quella stessa soglia per rimettere piede nella propria vita, quella vera in cui avrebbe potuto riabbracciare sua madre e dirle quanto le voleva bene e quanto gli sarebbe mancata in un futuro possibilmente molto lontano. Ma tutto quello non era possibile e al pensiero Stiles si sentiva morire dentro.  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto stava spalancando la porta del bagno per rifugiarsi in un posto piccolo, silenzioso, in cui riprendere fiato. Gli attacchi di panico erano cominciati il giorno del ricovero della madre ed erano peggiorati sempre più dopo la... beh,  __dopo_ _.

Stiles si guardò allo specchio e si passò una mano tra i capelli ancora arruffati che non si era preoccupato di aggiustare quella mattina.

__Ti stanno bene i capelli bagnati._ _

Le parole di Lydia continuavano a ronzargli nella testa come un'ape pronta a pungerlo. Sua madre gli diceva la stessa cosa quando, dopo la doccia, era solita passargli le dita tra le lunghe ciocche per liberargli il viso. Ma ora né l'una né l'altra avrebbero più avuto l'occasione di dirgli quanto gli stavano bene. Quei ciuffi non avevano più senso di esistere, esattamente come tutte le cose che avevano occupato il suo passato. Quello Stiles non esisteva più.

  
I know where we could go and never feel let down again.  
__We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king.__  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend,  
Trying to find our way back home.

“Sapevo ti avrei trovato qui.”

Stiles era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si era accorto dello sfregare di piedi sulla sabbia alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto e sentì un sorriso disegnarglisi sul viso. Lydia aveva sulle spalle ancora la toga rossa che aveva indossato quella stessa mattina, solo che ora era aperta e frustata dal vento, e lasciava intravedere il tubino nero indossato sotto. I suoi immancabili tacchi, con i quali era salita sul palco a fare il suo discorso di diploma alla classe 2015, le ciondolavano dalla mano destra e i capelli ramati, sciolti in lunghe onde, erano mossi dalla brezza marina mentre lei avanzava decisa.

“Hai intenzione di tornare a casa e festeggiare con noi stasera? O pensavi di partire per il college e lasciare Beacon Hills per sempre senza salutare?” chiese lei, sedendosi al suo fianco.

“Ammetto di aver preso in considerazione la fuga...” sorrise amaramente lui, inclinando leggermente la testa assumendo la sua classica espressione di riflessione. Solo dopo un lungo sospiro, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mare, Stiles concluse: “Malia non ci sarà.”

“Già. In realtà ci ha chiesto di salutarti...”

Ironia della sorte. Se fino ad un anno prima Malia avrebbe volentieri lasciato Lydia a morire nel deserto, ora le consegnava un messaggio di addio per il suo ragazzo. Beh,  __ex_ _  ragazzo, ormai. E tecnicamente lui e Malia si erano già detti addio la sera prima, ma comunque.

“È per questo che sei fuggito subito dopo la cerimonia? Per non vederla andare via?”

In realtà no. Malia non c'entrava nulla con il fatto che si fosse allontanato così di fretta dal piazzale del BHHS quella mattina. O forse c'entrava, ma non nel modo in cui credeva Lydia. La verità era che quando Malia era piombata in camera sua la sera precedente per dirgli addio, Stiles non aveva sentito nulla. Lo sciogliersi del loro abbraccio avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo vuoto, avrebbe dovuto causargli un senso di mancanza, la nostalgia di qualcosa che si stava accingendo a perdere e che non avrebbe più avuto. Un tempo non sarebbe riuscito a dormire senza la presenza di Malia, si sarebbe girato e rigirato nel letto, inquieto, alla ricerca di un pezzo mancante della sua routine. La notte precedente invece il sonno lo aveva perso ad interrogarsi su cosa fosse cambiato negli ultimi mesi senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Quando aveva smesso di essere innamorato di Malia?

“No. Cioè, non lo so...” Lydia lo guardo insospettita. “Avevo bisogno di un posto tranquillo dove riflettere.”  
Lei sorrise, guardandosi le dita dei piedi. Stiles sapeva che Lydia sapeva. Conosceva il significato che quella spiaggia aveva per lui, quel pezzo della sua infanzia al quale gli piaceva tornare per trovare una qualche connessione con il suo passato, con sua madre. Gliene aveva parlato troppo tempo addietro eppure era sicuro che se lo ricordasse ancora.  
“A volte ho l'impressione che tu rifletta troppo, Stilinski. I tuoi pensieri sono così rumorosi che riesco a sentirli persino io.”  
Stiles rise. E quando il suo sguardo fu su di lei, qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco gli disse che quel momento, proprio lì con quella precisa compagnia, era giusto, aveva senso. Improvvisamente le congetture della notte precedente gli parvero inutili.

“Mi sono accorto di non amarla più.”  
Lydia sgranò gli occhi e per un momento a Stiles parve di intravederci uno barlume di speranza. “In che senso?”  
Stiles le raccontò della sera precedente, di quanto si fosse arrovellato invano per riportare alla mente il momento in cui aveva smesso di sentire il suo trasporto per la ragazza.

“La guardo e non provo niente se non un forte sentimento d'amicizia. È come se un vento gelido avesse improvvisamente soffiato sulla candela spegnendola irrimediabilmente. Non capisco quando sia successo, né come.”

Il silenzio calò tra I due, mentre lo sguardo di Lydia assumeva quella nota di tristezza dalla quale Stiles si era sempre ripromesso di tenerla lontana. Poteva intravedere i pensieri ingarbugliarsi nella sua mente. Era rimasto solo a pensare troppo a lungo quel pomeriggio e la voce di Lydia non aveva fatto altro che alleviare un po' di quel mal di testa causato dall'arrovellarsi degli ingranaggi nella sua mente. Ora era lei a vagare con la mente, ad aggirarsi in posti che solo lei conosceva, ripercorrendo i viali della memoria, rivedendo la sequenza di catastrofi che l'avevano lasciata sempre più distrutta, eppure sempre più forte. Ora era il turno di Stiles di tirarla fuori da quello stato.

Ma Lydia lo batté sul tempo. “Perché le nostre vite sono così incasinate, Stiles? Perché non può essere tutto un po' più semplice?”

Stiles rise.

“Lyds” disse lui, scuotendo la testa. “Per noi niente è mai stato semplice. La prima volta che ci siamo parlati stavamo entrambi scappando di casa.”  
Lydia adagiò il mento sulle proprie ginocchia, mentre sul volto le si dipingeva un sorriso spento, esattamente come il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Un sorriso che però morì in fretta.

“Mi dispiace.”

Stiles ci rifletté per qualche secondo, ma non riuscì a capire il senso di quell'affermazione.

“Per cosa?”

“Per non averci creduto abbastanza. Per non aver combattuto al tuo fianco.”

“Lydia, avevamo otto anni. Ognuno con la propria battaglia da combattere.”

Il sorriso di Stiles sapeva di amaro, ma era sincero. Lei sospirò prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Quando mio padre se n'è andato mi è crollato il mondo addosso. Desideravo solo fargliela pagare per aver fatto soffrire me e mia madre e per aver mollato la presa sulla sua famiglia così come si lascia cadere un vaso rotto nella spazzatura. Ero arrabbiata e stanca. Dio, Stiles, come si può essere stanchi a nove anni?” Stiles aveva smesso di osservare il mare per concentrarsi invece su di lei, sulle sue espressioni, aveva tagliato fuori dalla sua mente il rilassante rumore delle onde sulla battigia per lasciare che la voce roca della ragazza fosse l'unica sostanza ad inondare la sua mente.

“Ma poi quella rabbia è diventata la mia armatura. Nessuno avrebbe più potuto scalfirmi finché fossi apparsa come un regina di ghiaccio. Io non volevo più soffrire e quella facciata era così comoda, così, così...” Lydia trovava sempre le parole giuste. Lei che conosceva il significato di improbabili tecnicismi. Il fatto che ora non riuscisse a spiegarsi la diceva lunga su quanto le emozioni stessero prendendo il sopravvento sulla sua lucidità di pensiero. “Puro delirio di onnipotenza. Alla nuova me bastavano vestiti firmati e un ragazzo che baciasse la terra sulla quale camminava, mentre la vecchia me restava assopita, relegata in un angolino troppo stretto della mia mente nel quale si contorceva, agonizzando per tornare a provare qualcosa in quel petto ormai gelido e infecondo. Ero morta, Stiles. Ero morta e non me ne accorgevo. Avevo tutto ciò di cui potessi aver bisogno e allo stesso tempo non avevo niente. Ma non avrei mai potuto lasciarmi andare di nuovo, non sapendo che il prezzo da pagare per le mie emozioni sarebbe stato un'indomabile sofferenza.”

Stiles sorrise al ricordo di una Lydia con le lacrime agli occhi, una Lydia fragile dal cuore perennemente in frantumi. La Lydia che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima e quella che aveva visto ritornare in vita negli ultimi anni dopo l'arrivo del soprannaturale. La sua risata gutturale fece improvvisamente voltare la ragazza verso di lui. “Eppure ho ancora la chiara immagine di te al funerale di mia madre.”

“Come..?”  
“Oh, andiamo Lyds. Pensavi davvero non ti avessi notata? Piangevi seduta sulla seconda panchina della navata laterale. Ho visto tua madre e poi ho visto te accanto a lei.”  
Quando lo stupore le scomparve dal volto, anche lei sorrise.

“Mia madre non capiva perché piangessi. Pensava fosse ancora a causa di mio padre e non diceva niente. Continuava semplicemente a passarmi la sua mano tiepida sulla schiena.” Breve risata. “Non poteva sapere che stavo soffrendo per l'unico amico che avessi mai avuto fino ad allora.” Chiudendo gli occhi inspirò a lungo l'aria salmastra prima di rilasciarla. “A parte Prada, s'intende.” Concluse con finta altezzosità. Entrambi risero a quell'affermazione, ma nella mente di Stiles qualcosa di quella frase appena pronunciata sembrava aver acceso un campanello.

“Ero felice che ci fossi. Davvero felice. È stato allora che ho realizzato che ti importava ancora. Voglio dire, non ho mai smesso di crederlo, ma sai... E quello mi ha dato la forza di andare avanti.”

Ma il senso di colpa di Lydia per averlo abbandonato non voleva lasciarla. “  
“Tu hai sempre creduto che la vecchia me fosse da qualche parte sotto quella 'ruvida corteccia senza vita', uh? Hai continuato ad amare per anni una persona che era solo un ricordo...”  
“Ti sbagli Lyds, per me quella persona non era un semplice ricordo. Me la ritrovato ogni giorno davanti agli occhi. La intravedevo nei tuoi piccoli gesti, come il modo in cui i muscoli del tuo viso si rilassavano quando passavi la pausa pranzo a leggere un libro di fisica, o nel modo in cui aggrottavi la fronte quando Jackson si permetteva di insultare Prada. Era ancora lì, solo che la tua cocciutaggine le impediva di venire fuori.”  
Stavolta lo stupore di Lydia tardò ad abbandonarle il volto. Una risata amara le uscì involontariamente, spinta fuori dall'ingombrante pensiero di quanto Stiles avesse sofferto a causa di un suo capriccio, di quell'egoismo che le si era aggrappato al cuore in una qualche fase di elaborazione del dolore e non l'aveva più abbandonata.  
Stiles non poté fare a meno di guardarla incuriosito quando lei si mosse per annullare la distanza tra le loro spalle e, tirandosi i capelli da un lato, poggiò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Quando fu sicuro che si fosse accomodata, le baciò la testa e poi si voltò a guardare l'orizzonte portando la mente nella stessa direzione dello sguardo di lei.

Rimasero così a lungo, ascoltando i rumori attorno a loro. E proprio lì, in quel silenzio pieno di loro, la mente di Stiles cominciò a vagare proiettandosi verso un futuro prossimo che fino a qualche secondo prima gli era sembrato vuoto, come una pagina bianca davanti alla quale non si riesce ad iniziare la propria storia. Ora, in quell'abbraccio, si ricordava di avere mille idee per riempire il primo foglio e magari anche i successivi.  
La realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Non aveva mai immaginato il proprio futuro con Malia. Certo, era pur vero che tra una minaccia soprannaturale e l'altra ormai a Beacon Hills era diventato difficile immaginare un qualsiasi futuro. Ma ora che Lydia era qui, seduta accanto a lui sulla sabbia, con la toga della cerimonia di diploma ancora indosso, senza preoccuparsi della coltre di nuvole che imperversava sulla spiaggia minacciando tempesta, Stiles si sentiva improvvisamente investito di una determinazione che non aveva provato da tanto.  
Per quanto ammetterlo gli scatenasse un tremendo senso di colpa, Stiles era convinto che qualsiasi vita avesse scelto avrebbe avuto senso purché Lydia fosse stata al suo fianco.

Ma la pioggia era destinata a sorprenderli ancora una volta, e prima di accorgersene si ritrovarono zuppi a correre alla ricerca di un riparo.  
“Una torre di controllo? Sul serio, Martin, non riesci a pensare a niente di meglio?” Ma Lydia scoppiò in una risata sonora, di quelle che ti nascevano nella pancia e ti costringevano a cercare un appoggio. Così, guardando Lydia che si reggeva ad una colonna di legno bianco, con la toga appesantita dall'acqua e i capelli fradici, il sorriso di Stiles si trasformò in risata e anche lui finì per avvicinarsi al colonnato e appoggiarvisi.  
Quando le risate di entrambi si furono pacate, Lydia continuò a fissare Stiles e lui non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso complice. Prima che se ne accorgesse si stava muovendo verso di lei, cancellando passo dopo passo i centimetri che li separavano. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, Lydia, sempre con il suo sorriso stampato in volto, sollevò lentamente una mano e gliela passò tra I capelli cercando di sollevare quel ciuffo che, disfatto dalla pioggia, continuava a cadergli sulla fronte.

“Ti stanno bene i capelli bagnati."

Stiles si sentì morire dentro a quel deja vù. Quando in passato aveva deciso di rasarsi i capelli, tutti avevano pensato fosse stato per il lutto della madre, ma nessuno, nemmeno Scott, conosceva tutta la storia. Aveva giurato di lasciarli ricrescere solo quando Lydia avrebbe ripreso a considerarlo un amico, e così era stato. Quelle dita che scorrevano sulla sua testa a districare i ciuffi ancora una volta sembravano riuscire a calmare tutto il resto. Ora c'erano solo il suo battito regolare, il respiro di lei e la pioggia battente sulla distesa d'acqua salata davanti a loro. Avrebbe voluto baciarla, lì sull'istante...

Malia gli balenò nella mente per un attimo, trattenendolo dal seguire il proprio istinto, ma così facendo lasciò il tempo a Lydia di fare la prima mossa.  
Lei si sollevò sulle mezze punte e sporgendosi poggiò castamente le labbra sulle sue, quasi attendesse il permesso di Stiles per poter osare qualcosa di più intenso. Ma era bastato quello sfiorarsi di bocche per mandare un brivido lungo la schiena del ragazzo e lasciarlo paralizzato per qualche secondo. Quando la ragazza se ne accorse gli avvolse un braccio al collo, regalandogli un altro bacio, ugualmente lento ma più sicuro, fervente ed esigente. Era come se tutte le parole che aveva taciuto per troppo tempo si fossero riversate in quel gesto, come se stesse lasciando che le sue labbra si esprimessero al posto suo. Tutto in quel bacio esprimeva la richiesta di Lydia di essere amata e accudita, voleva essere salvata da se stessa. Non una pretesa, ma una dolce richiesta di un sentimento che Stiles sapeva di poterle dare. E provò a dimostrarglielo usando il suo stesso linguaggio, regalandole lo stesso fervore e la stessa passione in quel bacio che sembrò durare attimi interminabili.  
Quando si scostarono per riprendere fiato, Stiles si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi. Poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei e si concentrò sul caldo respiro che gli sfiorava il viso.  
“Cosa stiamo facendo Stiles?” chiese Lydia, sopraffatta dal rimorso che pareva pesarle sulle sopracciglia facendole aggrottare leggermente. Ma se quell'abbraccio nel quale erano ancora stretti fosse valso qualcosa, Stiles sapeva che per quanto forte fosse il senso di colpa nei confronti di Malia, l'indecifrabile matassa di emozioni che gli si stringeva attorno al cuore lo era di più. Ed era certo che lei provasse la stessa sensazione.

“Qualunque cosa sia, è quella giusta,” Stiles affermò con tono pacato, ancora ansimante per il vuoto d'aria che non riusciva a recuperare. Voleva rendere palese quanto quel bacio fosse voluto da entrambi.

“Lo è. Ma allo stesso tempo non lo è affatto.” ribatté lei.“Continuo a pensare a Malia e al college... È tutto un improbabile casino.”

Stiles si lasciò uscire una risata amara. Il suo sguardo corse all'orizzonte argenteo, oltre le colonne della torretta, oltre la distesa di sabbia bagnata che li separava dal mare.  
“Potrebbe essere semplice se solo lo volessimo.”  
“Come? Perché, se ci pensi, per noi niente lo è mai stato”, affermò lei con tono arrendevole. Anche lei si voltò per perdersi in quel quadro realistico, poggiando la guancia contro il petto di lui.

“Andiamo via!” sbottò finalmente Stiles, dopo aver lasciando andare un sospiro. “Andiamocene. Come avremmo dovuto fare la prima volta! Ci rifaremo una vita lontano da qui. Solo noi due.”

“Stiles abbiamo 17 anni e appena un diploma in tasca. Come pensi di vivere?  _ _Dove__  pensi di vivere?”

“Chi se ne importa del dove. Possiamo mollare tutto e girare il mondo!” aveva iniziato a gridare, il suo viso che parlava di eccitazione e avventura. Lydia sogghignò divertita davanti a quel delirio e decise di stare al gioco.

“O magari potremmo costruire castelli di sabbia. Re e regina in un regno che non ha bisogno di noi.” E se lei pensava che Stiles non potesse sorridere più di quanto già stesse facendo, in quel momento si accorse di essersi sbagliata. Il suo cuore aveva appena saltato un battito, ne era certa.

“Perché no?” affermò lui con ardore. “Dovremmo badare solo a noi stessi. E okay, forse di tanto in tanto ci toccherà ricostruire il castello per via della pioggia... o dell'alta marea...” si soffermò inclinando la testa pensieroso prima di riprendere, “ma non mi importa finché avrò la mia regina.”

L'esaltazione del ragazzo era inoppugnabile, solo puro entusiasmo per un sogno senza logica.  __Ma è questo il bello dei sogni_ _ , pensò lei.  __Non hanno logica_ _ .  
Si guardarono e scoppiarono all'unisono in una fragorosa risata, stretti l'un l'altro come ci si aggrappa alla propria ancora di salvezza.

 _We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you._  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right._  
_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away._  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_  
_Two pieces of a broken heart._

In quell'abbraccio non esistevano più enigmi o punti di domanda e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Lydia cominciò a dubitare dell'infallibilità matematica. Sapere come trovare l'incognita ad un'equazione poteva darle sicurezza e soddisfazione, ma non c'era emozione. Forse... forse lasciarsi andare alle insicurezze e all'incertezza del futuro non era così male. Non se significava passare il resto dei propri giorni ad ammirare il sorriso di Stiles. Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi dal baciarlo di nuovo, e stavolta senza alcun senso di colpa.

Fu la vibrazione del cellulare di Stiles a rompere l'incantesimo. Ma lui non accennò ad interrompere il bacio, quindi fu lei a staccarsi per prima: “Forse dovresti leggere il messaggio.”  
“Li ho ignorati tutto il giorno. Perché smettere proprio ora?” chiese mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, pronto a protendere nuovamente le labbra verso quelle della ragazza. Ma Lydia allontanò il viso, e quando Stiles finalmente aprì gli occhi notò che lo stava guardando indispettita. Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo in segno di resa. “Va bene, va bene. Ho capito!” Prese in mano il telefono e aprì il messaggio.

 ** **[Hey amico, dove sei finito? Stasera festa a casa di Lydia. Ti ricordi vero?]****  
  
Stiles sospirò. Lydia si strinse a lui di nuovo, cercando il suo sguardo. “Forse dovremmo andare. Io ho una festa da preparare...”  
“Già.” Il sorriso sghembo che Stiles le regalò in quel momento era l'unica assicurazione che le serviva. “Ma non credere che sia finita qui.”  
Lei gli fece la lingua, si staccò completamente da lui e recuperò le scarpe prima di correre via da sotto la torretta fino alla sua macchina. Stiles non tardò a venirle dietro e raggiungerla. Dopo un ultimo bacio veloce, la lasciò controvoglia per dirigersi verso la sua jeep.

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep.  
Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams  
'Cause right there in front of me  
There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play.

Lydia stava sistemando i piatti con i vari gusti di fudge che aveva preparato per la festa, quando una mano sbucò di lato per rubare un pezzo del suo dolce al cioccolato. Lasciò alla mano il tempo di ritirarsi e alla fine si voltò per trovarsi di fronte all'espressione colpevole di Stiles con in bocca il dolce appena rubato e le mani sollevate in segno di resa. Lo sguardo divertito di chi sa di essere appena stato colto in flagrante. Lydia alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con aria di sfida incrociando le braccia al petto. Quando Stiles rispose con uno sguardo malizioso, le sciolse le braccia e afferrò il dolce che sporgeva dal morso del ragazzo per spezzarlo, cogliendo lui alla sprovvista. Quando Stiles sgranò gli occhi – masticando il pezzo di dolce che gli era rimasto – lei rise divertita e si portò il suo pezzo alla bocca soddisfatta.

“Hey!” bisbigliò Stiles, quando la vide mandar giù il boccone.  
Lydia si guardò attorno, controllando anche alle spalle di Stiles che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e si sporse per baciarlo. Quando si staccò, Stiles aveva gli occhi ancora chiusi ma le sopracciglia alzate, incredulo davanti a quel gesto. “Oh beh, in questo caso...” disse, aprendoli.  
Lydia rise e si scostò per raggiungere gli altri in cortile senza dire una parola. Ma per quanto provasse a fare la preziosa, il suo pensiero tornava sempre a quel pomeriggio, a quelle confessioni silenziose che aspettavano ancora di essere pronunciate. Da quando era diventata così? Da quando non riusciva a stare lontano da un ragazzo? No, non un ragazzo qualsiasi,  _ _Stiles__. Il ragazzo da cui era riuscita a tenersi lontana per anni nella convinzione di non meritare una persona come lui, un cuore così generoso e coraggioso. Lo stesso ragazzo al quale tuttavia si era ritrovata legata indissolubilmente qualche anno prima grazie alla miriade di eventi soprannaturali dai quali non sarebbe uscita viva senza di lui.

Lydia passò l'intera serata ad ammirarlo da lontano – mentre parlava con Scott avvolgendogli il collo con un braccio, mentre brindava con Danny facendo tintinnare le due bottiglie di birra l'una contro l'altra, mentre rideva genuinamente alla faccia sconcertata di Liam per qualcosa che gli aveva appena detto e mandava indietro la testa mostrando il collo e tendendo i muscoli delle spalle. Inciampò troppo spesso nello sguardo complice di lui si chiese se non stesse lasciando crollare le difese troppo in fretta. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere meno ovvia, mascherare la cosa, ma quella sera sembrava venirle troppo difficile.

“Lydia, sei davvero sicura che non ti serva aiuto per mettere a posto?” Kira le sorrise sulla porta, indecisa se lasciare l'amica da sola per raggiungere Scott, che nel frattempo era già arrivato alla moto.  
“Non ti pr-”  
“Tranquilla, resto io ad aiutarla con il lavoro pesante” risuonò la voce di Stiles dietro di lei, mentre una delle mani del ragazzo corse alla sua spalla come per rassicurarla.

Kira mostrò il suo sorriso timido e annuì, aprendo le braccia per stringere in un forte abbraccio quella che ormai era diventata la sua migliore amica. “Allora ci sentiamo domani”, salutò prima di voltarsi per correre da Scott.

Lydia chiuse lentamente la porta, aspettando qualche secondo prima di girarsi verso l'unica persona rimasta.  
“Non devi aiutarmi se sei stanco.”  
“Siamo stanchi entrambi,” sorrise dolcemente lui. “Ma se vuoi posso sempre andarmene.”

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e scosse la testa. “Resta.”

__***_ _

“MIT, eh?” chiese Stiles, rompendo il silenzio. Si erano distesi sul letto, lui con la testa poggiata alla spalliera mentre lei lo teneva stretto in vita poggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
“Uh?” Lydia fu improvvisamente scossa dal suo trans. “Già. A quanto pare.”  
“Dov'è finita tutta l'eccitazione, Martin?”  
“Oh, tornerà. Solo, non oggi. Oggi ho il diritto di pensare a quanto mi mancherà il mio branco, i miei amici, la mia vera famiglia.”Tu.  
“Se non sbaglio stamattina, dall'alto del pulpito, nel cortile della scuola, qualcuno ha detto 'Non lasciate che le responsabilità del futuro vi spaventino'. Oh ma aspetta, quella persona eri tu! Che coincidenza.” Lydia rise fragorosamente e lui le venne dietro. “Andrà bene. Io andrò alla UCLA, resterò nei paraggi e probabilmente prenderò il posto di mio padre. Tu andrai a Boston, diventerai una grande scienziata e vincerai un trilione di premi. Sarai fantastica, come sempre, e dimostrerai al mondo di che pasta è fatta Lydia Martin. E quando diventerai la prima Presidentessa degli Stati Uniti né riparleremo. Perché io sarò ancora lì a dirti 'Te l'avevo detto!'.”  
Lei rise. “È una promessa o una minaccia?”

“Una promessa?”

“Non mi sembri molto convinto.”

Stiles distolse lo sguardo, improvvisamente serio, pensieroso, la sua mente che vagava proprio come i suoi occhi. “È solo che... Ogni volta che ci promettiamo qualcosa non riusciamo a mantenere la parola data e finiamo per separarci. Ho smesso di separarmi dalle persone che amo. Ho smesso di separarmi  __da te_ _.” Lydia si scostò dalla sua spalla e Stiles sentì un improvviso vuoto, una mancanza, la paura – il terrore – che lasciarla allontanare avrebbe significato perderla di nuovo. Esattamente quello che la sera prima si era aspettato di provare per Malia.

Lei si era definitivamente staccata da lui di qualche centimetro per sistemarsi su un fianco, e ora poggiava la testa sul cuscino portandosi una mano sotto la guancia. Ma i suoi occhi... i suoi occhi cercavano quelli di Stiles, e lui si accorse di quanto la distanza fisica tra loro non gli sarebbe mai pesata finché avesse avuto quello sguardo a tenerli incollati. Scivolò anche lui lungo il letto per voltarsi sul fianco opposto e guardarla negli occhi, in uno scambio di attenzioni che si rivelò molto più intimo di un contatto di pelle.

“Come fai?”  
“A fare cosa?”  
“Il silenzio”, rispose lei senza distogliere lo sguardo. “Il frastuono nella mia testa, il sovrapporsi di voci... Riesci a spegnere tutto. Tutte le difficoltà, i dolori, li fai semplicemente sparire.”

Stiles sorrise. “Quando ci siamo conosciuti tu hai detto che eravamo entrambi vittime della Legge di Murphy, ti ricordi?”  
Lydia annuì. “Si, tu dicesti di essere la sua vittima preferita.”

“Quel giorno mi accorsi che più ti parlavo, meno i miei problemi apparivano come reali problemi. Starti vicino quel pomeriggio mi ha dato la forza di tornare a casa e prendermi cura di mia madre sino alla fine..." Stiles tracciò lentamente con un dito i ricami della coperta sulla quale stavano. "Io metto a tacere le voci che fanno eco nella tua testa, tu tieni a bada i demoni che risiedono nella mia. È come se avessimo significato solo stando assieme. Come- come due poli della stessa batteria!” Lydia rise. “Somma due anime incasinate e il risultato sarà...”  
“...Un perfetto equilibrio.”  
Stiles annuì con in volto un sorriso e uno sguardo che parlavano dell'orgoglio per la ragazza che aveva di fronte. E ogni volta che si ritrovava davanti a quello sguardo Lydia non riusciva a credere fosse per lei. “Due metà di un cuore infranto.”

Le dita della ragazza corsero ai suoi zigomi tracciando il contorno scuro dei suoi occhi. Poi il palmo caldo di lei si poggiò sulla sua guancia e Stiles chiuse gli occhi, cedendo al tocco. “Sei stanco. Dovremmo dormire.”  
Ma Stiles poggiò il suo palmo sul dorso della mano di Lydia per impedirle di spostarla e scosse la testa. “Non ho bisogno di dormire. Non quando, per la prima volta da troppo tempo sono certo che la realtà sia migliore di qualsiasi sogno possa fare stanotte.”

Lydia sentì una lacrima calda scivolarle sul cuscino e inumidirlo, prima che Stiles potesse prendere istintivamente il suo visto tra le mani e baciarla per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata che pareva non voler finire.  
“Ti amo, Lydia Martin.” Non c'era ombra di indecisione nella voce di Stiles mentre pronunciava quelle parole, e Lydia si dimenticò per un attimo di riempire i propri polmoni. “Sempre stato e sempre sarà.”  
“Dalla terza elementare,” precisò lei, facendo il verso al vecchio ragazzino petulante che aveva conosciuto un tempo. Lui le fece il solletico ad un fianco ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. “Non prendermi in giro. Lo sai ch-”  
“Ti amo, Stilinski.”

Fu il turno di Stiles di dimenticarsi come si faceva a respirare.

 _We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_  
_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_  
_We fit together like_  
_Two pieces of a broken heart_

“Sono a casa!” Stiles gridò appena si chiuse alle spalle la porta d'ingresso. Mentre si fermava davanti allo specchio dell'andito per allentarsi la cravatta sentì dei passi provenire dalla cucina. Lydia apparve poco dopo con una tazza di tè fumante in mano, poggiando una spalla allo stipite della porta. “'Sera,” disse, avvicinandosi alla donna per baciarla per la seconda volta in quella giornata infernale.  
“'Sera,” rispose lei con tono stanco.  
“Stai ancora lavorando a quel trattato?”  
Lei annuì. “Quasi finito, per fortuna. Tu che mi dici?” gli chiese, porgendogli la tazza per reggerla momentaneamente. Quando ebbe le mani libere le portò al cartellino dell'FBI appeso al taschino anteriore della giacca di lui, per staccarlo e poggiarlo al mobile dell'entrata. “Come va quel caso di omicidio a San Francisco?”  
“Stressante. Ma non credo mi manchi molto per risolverlo”, si lasciò coccolare mentre Lydia gli sbottonava il colletto della camicia.  
“Charlie?”  
Lydia fece un cenno con la testa ad indicare il piano di sopra. “Si è chiuso in camera ed è di nuovo scappato dalla finestra per andare a giocare con Mizuki. Pensava non me ne accorgessi. È proprio figlio tuo...”  
Stiles le lanciò uno sguardo da finto offeso. “Cosa vorresti insinuare?” le chiese con un broncio tenero. Lei rise e si rimpossessò della tazza di tè.   
“Spero solo che non si perda di nuovo da qui a casa di Scott. Non vorrei doverlo andare a cercare nuovamente per tutta Beacon Hills.”   
“Se è figlio mio come dici, troverà la strada. Prima o poi.”  
Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sono proprio i tuoi geni a preoccuparmi. Se avesse solo i miei non si perderebbe nemmeno.”

Lui le fece la linguaccia. “Dovrei ricordarti che alla sua età ci perdemmo entrambi?”

“Si, ma poi è stata la sottoscritta a trovare il sentiero per uscire dalla Riserva.”

“Si, ma poi-” pausa meditativa. “Già, no, non credo di avere un argomento valido.”

Stiles la seguì fino in cucina, dove lei poggiò la tazza ormai vuota nel lavello, e si fermò sulla porta ad ammirarla. “Mi chiedo cosa mai potremmo fare in sua assenza?” disse lui, con un sorriso sornione. Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo complice oltre la spalla e, staccandosi dal punto in cui era poggiata al ripiano della cucina, gli si avvicinò lentamente. Era incredibile come riuscisse a provocarlo anche in tenuta da casa, con una maglietta larga il doppio della sua taglia e i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disfatta. Si sollevò sulle punte per raggiungerlo, ma prima che le loro labbra si sfiorassero si fermò: “Non so tu, ma io ho una ricerca da premio nobel alla quale lavorare.” Gli stampò un bacio veloce sulla guancia e si ritirò nel suo studio ancora una volta.

Stiles pensò di amarla troppo.   
  
_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quiiiindi, come potrete aver intuito dall'epilogo (o anche no), le aspettative di Stiles non si sono avverate del tutto (la vita!). Lydia non è (ancora!) una Presidentessa, visto che ha deciso di concentrarsi sugli studi universitari (matematica, per la precisione), mentre Stiles è andato un po' oltre il traguardo che si era posto, diventando una agente dell'FBI.  
> Inoltre, Mizuki (che in giapponese significa "splendida luna") è la figlia di Scott e Kira, nonché migliore amica di Charlie. 
> 
> Se avete letto l'intera tortura smielata senza riscontrare i sintomi di iperglicemia, carie o simili, siete degli eroi di guerra.  
> No seriamente, come caspita ci siete riusciti?  
> Grazie, davvero!
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e siate **brutalmente** onesti!
> 
> PS: Mi trovate anche su [tumblr](https://twitter.com/Deianeira__) e [twitter](http://whisperingfae.tumblr.com/) se vi va! :3


End file.
